


Art for Duel of the Wands

by starbird_jinnobi482



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Anakin has a scar of a star on his head, I have a horrible case of writer's block, M/M, They have wands, lightsabers don't exist, the work cannot be posted now, this is art for an upcoming work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbird_jinnobi482/pseuds/starbird_jinnobi482
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi are wizards in a (still!) galaxy far, far away.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin asks if he heard Qui-Gon right, if he was a wizard.


End file.
